The bold choice
by snowmanic
Summary: Romance between female dragonborn and Aela, first story. Contains sexual content and lesbians so just a heads up
1. Chapter 1

Aela sat in the bannered mane watching Katie get hit on by every man and even some women, Aela couldn't help but stare the Imperial was gorgeous with long black wavy hair, soft blue eyes and those perfect pink lips. She was dressed in a short red dress with brown high heeled boots and her body was shown of perfectly from her slim figure, to her tight ass and her 34DD breasts. The red headed nord was 25 two years older than her and had a similar figure she had been intoxicated by Katie since the first time she laid eyes on each other. She longed to pin her to the wall rip her dress of and show her how a woman of her calibre deserves to be loved. Aela fantasy was interrupted by Katie sitting down with their drinks. "Two pints of nord mead" she said smiling and placing the drink in front of Aela. Aela smiled back and took a sip, her mead was sweater than she would normally have it but she had been friends with Katie long enough to know the girl had a sweat tooth. The two women sat chatting and drinking but all the time Aela couldn't stop starring at Katie, her perfect eyes, her lips that looked so inviting, the way she flicked her hair out of her eyes, the way her breasts raised with every breath. "You alright sweetie" Katie asked while taking Aela hand and gently holding it. "Yes why" she asked. "You've been really distracted lately and you seem a bit distant to me have I done something to upset you" Katie asked concerned. Aela softly squeezed her hand and smiled "I have just had something on my mind for a while and can't decide how to approach it, I am sorry". "I am going to get us another round" Katie said. "Wait maybe I should go watching all those people hit on you and try and grope you makes me sick. None of them are good enough for you" Aela said whilst grabbing Katie's arm. Katie giggled "Well if you go up they'll just steal your seat instead and then you'll ask them to move, then they won't then you will beat them all up and then we get banned from here and I kinda like here, besides no one will be good enough in your eyes because you think I am perfect and I am not. Plus I want a relationship and there is only one person in the whole of Skyrim I want" with that Katie smiled and got up and headed over to the bar.

...

...

...

* * *

Aela sat there in despair the woman she loved was looking for a relationship with some damn mysterious soul mate. Aela sat there eyeing up the competition which one of these men would be him, was it a woman, damn it Aela though she would make sure they were good enough. She wanted nothing more than to punch everyone around Katie, stick her tongue down her throat and make her love her. Put she would never do anything to hurt Katie so she would be supportive and watch in agony as someone kissed those perfect lips, stroked her soft white face, looked longingly into her eyes and woke up every morning to that mind shattering body. Aela was so deep in thought that she didn't even see Skjor sit down next to her. "Just make you move already coward or I'll make mine" He sat grinning, Aela punched him in the arm playfully "Don't you dare" she said. "Aela just make it before someone else does" and with that he got up and walked over to the bar and began trolling for sex. "Stupid fool" Aela thought, "Maybe he's right" Aela sat contemplating for a few minutes when she saw that stupid nord bard Mikael grope Katie ass. Aela downed her drink and jumped to her feet and walked over to Katie. She grabbed the bard by the throat and pinned him to the wall "Touch my friend without her permission again and I will take that flute and shove it somewhere painful" She growled. The bard sheepishly nodded and as Aela released the grip he ran out the door. Aela turned to Katie who was giggling, "What" The nord barked, "Big bad Aela come to defend my honour, I am flattered" Katie said smiling and giggling, she opened her arms and wrapped them around Aela placing them both on the her back and rubbing softly, Aela mirrored the hug and inhaled the intoxicating aroma of Katie coconut smelling hair. She thought the girl was crazy when she had made some potion and then poured it over her hair but she couldn't argue with the results.

...

...

...

* * *

They held the hug for a few minutes until Aela finely picked up the courage she leant back still holding Katie's back and looked her dead in the eye. "I've wanted to tell you something, I Think you're beautiful and we should, well I mean, you and me. Damn it this is hard I just want you to be happy and I could, if you let me make you. Oh god I am no good with words I am a Nord were simple we make our move" Aela said franticly, Katie looked at her puzzled and confused. "Fuck it" Aela said as she placed her right hand on Katie's face and stroked it softly as she pressed their lips together and began kissing her, She eased in gently just softly kissing her for a minute before she placed both hands on her face and began to tongue her. After 3 minutes of passionate kissing Aela stopped and pulled her head back still stroking Katie's face with her hands. "I am sorry I just I didn't know how to tell you, I, I, I, Oh hell I am in love with you" Aela said maintaining eye contact. Katie blinked still stunned she grabbed both of Aela hands and pulled them off her face, Aela face dropped she was terrified that Katie did not only not feel the same way but this rash action may even end their friendships. Aela mind raced over the worst possible scenarios such as Katie never speaking to her, no more hugs, her heart was pounding. Katie gently placed both of Aela's hands on her bottom and then placed her right hand on Aela's ass and her left hand on her face, she leaned in and kissed Aela's lips gently whilst squeezing Aela's ass. Aela moaned and began to gently rub Katie's ass. Aela pulled out of the kiss and looked at her, "wait what are we doing, oh by Talos are your drunk, did that nord spike your drink, I'll kill him, I'll rip his spleen out and shoved it up mpmpm" Aela was interrupted by Katie placing her finger over Aela's lip and gently tracing it all the way round, whilst she gently kissed Aela's cheek. "I am not drunk, you're not taking advantage and I do love you so shut up and show me how much you love me" she said giggling. Aela squeezed Katie's ass with both hands and as the imperial moaned she leaned forward and started kissing her it was slow at first soft and tender, then it became fast and erotic there tongue's fought for control, Aela easily out manoeuvred the Imperial who was moaning and had moved her hand through Aela hair round to the back of the neck and had grabbed her and pulled her softly, signalling she wanted her deeper kiss which Aela gave her. At the same time Aela had moved her hands and was now stroking Katie's thighs and the Imperial couldn't help moaning with pleasure. The two women broke of the kiss and looked into each other eyes, they were both panting for breath. Aela took Katie's hand and held it softly with the other hand she placed it on her face and stroked it gently; she smiled, kissed Katie on the lips once and said "I am glad I have you". Tears slowly streaked down Katie's face she pressed her head against Aela's shoulder and the Nord embraced her with a passionate hug. Katie stayed there for a few minutes enjoying the Nord's warmth and the way she was nuzzling her with her head, she pulled her head back slowly until it was level with Aela's. She looked her in the eyes with tears still slowly streaking down her face, she took both of Aela's hand with her and held them before leaning in and kissing her lips. She slowly stopped the embrace "I am glad I have you, now let's go back to Jorvasker so I can show you" She whispered into her ear.

...

...

...

...

They burst through the door into their room engaged in a passionate embrace, Aela pressed her against the wall pinned her hands above her head, kept her tongue in her mouth and used her free hand to rub her belly. Katie moaned, groaned and struggled but not too hard she wanted it and judging by the look in Aela's eyes she did too, badly. Aela pulled out the kiss and began softly kissing her neck and above her cleavage. "You can take my dress of if you want, I know you want to, don't worry I want this" she said softly. Aela gently placed her hand on her face and pulled her into a passionate snog with the other she undid the leather knots at the back, the dress slid down and slumped on the floor Katie's pink bra and panties were now all that covered her. Aela rubbed her chest the warmth was intoxicating, she used her other hand to grab her ass; she gently lifted her and threw her playfully onto the bed. Katie was lying flat face up on the bed, Aela gently remove her and Katie's boots, before climbing on top of her and snogging her softly whist rubbing he thigh, Katie groaned and undid her bra and threw it across the room. Aela stopped kissing her and leant back looking at the beautiful almost naked Imperial, her eyes scanned her beautiful soft white skin, her supple breasts and the small drips of sweat running down her body, Katie smiled and took both of Aela's hand and placed them on her breasts then placed one of hers of Aela's ass and the other stroked her face. Aela began to kneed Katie's breasts, she rubbed them, and squeezed them, she used a finger and stroked round the nipples in a clockwise fashion, occasionally tugging it gently. Katie grunted and groped Aela ass, Aela moaned and leant forward and placed her mouth over Katie's left breast and began sucking it, then used her tongue to lick her nipple, then sucked it then bit it playful, she then moved onto the next breasts and repeated this for 5 minutes, whilst her hands rubbed Katie's thighs, Katie moans were so intoxicating. Aela couldn't take it any more she was already wet and Katie had barely touched her she kissed Katie's lips then her chin, neck, breasts, stomach, belly button then her panties. She put her hand on Katie's clit and rubbed it, then grabbed her pants and was about to pull them down when Katie suddenly grabbed them and pulled them off. "I am sorry I though you wanted it, I am going too fast are you having second thoughts" Aela asked with a clear look of fear. "No it's amazing, by Talos it's incredible but I want to see you naked, I, I, I really want to squeeze your tits" she said shyly. Aela jumped up pulled of her Ancient nord armour, revealing her breasts and yellow pants, which she pulled off. Then she climbed on top of Katie and pressed her down on the bed. She pulled down Katie's pants and began rubbing her clit whilst Katie played with her tits. Katie moaned and screamed with pleasure as Aela rubbed her clit with her fingers faster, Katie buried her head into Aela's cleavage to stop herself from crying out in pleasure she placed her mouth over one of her tits and sucked it as Aela continued to rub. Katie stopped sucking and moaned and groaned as she felt the sweat release, after a few minutes she managed to stop gasping for breath long enough to talk, "that was incredible" she said panting. Aela smiled and kissed her on the lips "It's not over yet" she said and with that she repositioned herself so her head was above Katie pussy. She placed her tongue in and began licking Katie's clit the woman squealed, Aela continued to lick, before pushing her tongue in further, she could hear Katie's cries of pleasure and then felt Katie hand on her head gently pushing down. She wanted it deeper, Aela happily obliged and pushed in deeper and moved her tongue around after about 6 minutes of it she heard the scream as Katie hit her second orgasm. Aela removed her tongue and watched as the imperial curled her toes and bit into the pillow to muffle herself.

...

...

...

...

Aela pulled herself along the bed taking her original position on top with their heads at the same level, she kissed Katie's forehead took her hand and held it before using the other one to stroke the hair out of Katie's eyes, grip the back of her neck and pull her into a passionate snog. During which Katie rolled whilst still kissing so that she was now on top. She continued to snog Aela whilst taking her left hand and placing it on top of Aela's clit. She then started rubbing and fingering her, with her other hand she played with Aela's breasts. The women kissed and rubbed each other for a few minutes until Aela finally let out the scream as she had her orgasm. Katie pulled out of the kiss and moved herself so she would have easy access to Aela's clit. She started licking, pushing it in further and out and all around, but she could here no moans from Aela, she carried on for a few minutes before stopping. Aela was staring at her "it is okay sweetie it's your first time" She said softly stroking her arm. "No I got two, you need two I can, I am Dragonborn I should be able to give the woman I love two orgasms, it's not hard, I am Dragonborn, ooh wait I am Dragonborn" she said frantically before grinning and giving Aela a suspicious look. "Being Dragonborn has nothing to do with it, I had one it was great, that's hard for some people and I don't know why you have to put this pressure on yourself I love you, and we will have plenty of more so I don't know why just because your Dragonborn that you think you have to give two orga" Aela heard the word Vol whispered "Oh aah ahh by the nine yes" She cried as she felt the warm air rush through her pussy followed quickly by Katie's tongue which pushed around the air causing Aela intense pleasure until she finally climaxed and released Katie kept licking until the cries from Aela had all but died out. She pulled her head out of Aela lap and on all four's she crawled up the bed and stopped with her head above Aela who smiled before grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her into a passionate embrace, when they had finished. Katie kissed Aela left breast before placing her head on it gently, she had one hand resting on Aela should and the other was holding her hand. Aela kissed the top of her head and used her free hand to pull the furs over them, then placed it firmly on Katie ass and rubbed it softly. "Mmmm Aela cuddly" Katie mumbled as she drifted asleep. Aela closed her eyes she had never been so happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Securing the foundations

Aela woke up; she rubbed her eyes groggily and sat up as she stretched both arms out. She then looked round frantically as she realised Katie was no longer in her bed, her heart pounded, had she imagined the whole night it was so magical it wouldn't have been the first time, as she remembered the erotic dream she had off them bathing together. She lifted the furs off her and realised she was naked and that she had two pink lipstick marks round both her nipples. The door to the toilet opened and Katie walked in completely naked, Aela starred at her intensely as she walked over climbed on to the bed on all fours positioned herself so that she was on her knees on top of Aela with their pelvis rubbing together. She tenderly kissed Aela face whilst her right hand stroked it and her left rubbed up and town her left side of her body. She smiled "morning gorgeous" she said, Aela smiled back and replied "morning yourself beautiful" and with that she grabbed the imperial and rolled her over so that they were lying in the bed with Aela on top. "Care to explain why I have marks round my nipples little one" Aela said as she slid her arm down Katie thigh and into her clit and then she started rubbing, Katie's hand started to rub Aela and they both kissed. "I don't know what you're talking about" Katie said with a grin whilst grinning. Aela smiled "Must be my mistake" then gripped Katie's Neck pulling her into a passionate snog, while both women continued to rub each other.

...

.

...

The door opened and Tilda walked in "oh my" she said stunned seeing the two woman naked on top each other making love. Aela quickly grabbed the furs covering their naked bodies whilst Katie retreated under the furs incredibly embarrassed. "Sorry I should have locked the door Tilda would you mind going upstairs and getting us some food please" Aela said calmly and coolly like see wasn't naked or had a finger deep in another woman's area. "Of course my lady" Tilda said professionally. "And a jar of honey" Katie mumbled through the sheets. "And some honey please" Aela said having barely heard Katie herself. Tilda left and closed the door and Aela gently tapped Katie, whose head emerged from the sheets a face scarlet red and her hands over a mouth stopping her from giggling. "Where were we" Aela said as she began to rub Katie again. "Don't you dare, if she catches us again she might have a heart attack" Katie said. Aela gently bit Katie's nipples and the imperial finally put her fingers back in Aela and the two girls moaned and kissed. After a few moments they reached climax and slowed the rubbing down, then gently settled next to each other on the bed. "Come in" Aela said as she heard the knocking on the door, which opened and Tilda walked in carrying a tray of food, mead and honey. She placed it on the side table by the bed and then asked "anything else dear". "No thank you" Aela said and with that Tilda left the room shutting the door on her way out. Both girls sat up and Aela placed the tray on her lap, they both tucked into the food occasionally looking at each other and smiling or giggling.

...

...

...

After about ten minutes all the food and drink had gone only the honey was left. "Talos be damned, you and your sweet tooth" Aela said whilst placing the tray back on the table before grabbing Katie and pulling her on top, then grabbing her ass with her hands. Katie gently kissed her and smiled "You know that's part of the reason you love me, besides I have a good use in mind" she said gently stroking Aela body before pushing her flat on the bed. She pinned her hands above her head with one arm and then pulled the furs off them, then she grabbed the jar of honey and poured a bit of it slowly over Aela body. "wow just great, now I am sticky, you are such as child sometimes, but your right I do love you, so kiss me then I'll go and clean up" Aela said. Katie grinned and then began to lick the honey of Aela body. Her tongue started to trace the trail of honey from the bellybutton to her left breast then to her right side of her neck, finally back down to the right breast. All the time Aela moaned with pleasure when Katie released her hands she took the honey and poured it down her waist deliberately letting it go into her pussy, the warmth of the liquid was intoxicating, but in comparison it was nothing to the combined effect of the warm honey and Katie tongue eagerly licking it. Katie pushed her tongue in deeper and Aela screams got louder until finally she heard the major one and slowly stopped

...

...

...

* * *

The two women lay in bed for minutes just contemplating the night and the morning they had spent together, before Aela got up grabbed a simple cloth top and put it on then took her armour, Katie did the same and then held Aela hand as they walked into the bathing area. They placed there clean clothes by the door which they locked. "Okay which bath you want" Katie said as a naughty grin crept across Aela face "Oh whichever one your sexy ass is in". Katie blushed and then pointed to the nearest one; Aela took her hand and led her over to the bath they poured in the water from the metal boiler with a constant fire under it. Once the bath was filled the two women made out until the water was no longer scolding, then Aela got in first enjoying the warm water lapping at her body. She smiled as Katie climbed in gently leaning back and resting her head against Aela' chest. Aela gently stoked Katie's belly staying just below her breasts while Katie moaned softly. "I have a question little one" Aela said softly while still tenderly stroking her. "Yes you can grope my breasts just don't get me too aroused" Katie said softly whilst snuggling against Aela's chest. "Aela laughed and then gently ruffled Katie's hair with her other hand, "No it wasn't that, I was wondering why you left with me, I thought the person you were in love with was in the bar" Aela said generally concerned. Katie sat up and turned to face Aela with their pelvises press against each other. She held both of Aela's hands in hers "I did leave with her, she currently starring at my tits" Katie said as she lent in and kissed Aela. The nord smiled as a tear trickled down her face she turned the Imperial around and put her head against her chest, before leaning down and kissing her neck, she dragged her teeth across the skin gently then released "I love you princess" She said. Katie giggled and began to clean herself with a wash cloth.

...

...

...

Katie had mostly finished washing herself apart from her back she handed Aela the cloth who then placed it firmly on her back. She gently washed it for her using circle motions has the warm soapy gushed down her back, she occasionally leaned in biting her soft white neck gently. After a few minutes she grabbed the girl and turned her around so they were facing. "I bet you didn't wash your breasts properly" she said. Katie signed and rolled her eyes at her before handing her the cloth. Aela gently rubbed the warm soppy cloth over Katie's delicate breasts slowly. Enjoying watching the warm water trickle down her breasts after ten minutes she finally stopped and turned around to let Katie wash her back. The two women got out and dried themselves with a towel. Before putting on their underwear and then equipping their armour. They both walked out of the door after unlocking it and headed upstairs the whole time holding hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Planning the future**

Aela and Katie entered the dining room the room was massive, with a giant table in the centre around a big fire. Most of the other companions were already sitting at the table feasting on the big banquet of food before them. Aela led Katie to a seat and they both sat down next to each other. They tucked into the feast before them; Katie was oblivious to the fact that the circle members were all starring at Aela, who was not oblivious to this. She knew that they could all spell her scent on Katie, after all they were all werewolves and she had marked Katie as her bond mate. Like normal wolves werewolves mated for life and realised a scent that permanently stayed on their mate warning others they were off limits. The others were clearly worried she had broken the golden rule of marking someone who was not hers.

…...

,,,,,

,,,,

The main door swung open and in stepped Lydia, "My sister the Jarl as requested a meeting" she said loudly. She wasn't actually the dragonborn's sister but Katie had got annoyed with being called "my thane" every sentence; she hated the idea of being a noble. She at first had called Lydia my friend but after a while she called her a sister saying she hated her family and wanted one she liked. Katie and Aela stood up, as Aela often accompanied both of them and as they did so Lydia said "I am afraid he requested me and her alone, huntress" Aela sat down clearly annoyed. The others were still watching her, and she knew Lydia was a fine swordsman and she, like Aela cared for the girl, so would risk her live for her but still she couldn't help but be annoyed that she would not be there to assist. Katie walked a few steps away, before turning round and walking back; she leant over and kissed Aela on the lips softly moaning as her pink lips pressed against Aela's red ones. Aela gripped the back of her head pulling her into a deeper kiss before releasing her. "Will talk when I get back" she said smiling before walking over to Lydia. "Do tell" Lydia joked. "It's private" Katie said politely. "I hope it's a long mission we can have plenty of time to talk about you and the huntress getting busy" Lydia said playfully. "You're a crap sister, you don't see me telling Vilkas you want to show him how a woman grips a sword, I am sure you said there was a way you could do it with your mouth" As Katie said that the nord pushed her playfully out the door. Lydia shouting could be heard through the door "You better run to the jarl sister I am going to kill you"

,,,,,

,,,,,

…...

The hall burst into chuckling everyone except Skjor, the others had stopped starring, all but him. Aela knew why, she and he hunted in wolf form, something strictly forbidden, not to mention the others hated being moon born, but he didn't and protected the secret fiercely. Aela got up and gently clipped Farkas over the head, "Move ice brain that pack of bandits needs to be destroyed" she said. He grunted but got to his feet and followed her to the door, Skjor was standing there "does she know?" he said. "No I haven't told her" Aela said calmly, "I hope for her sake" he replied with a stone cold face. She walked past him ignoring eye contact her beast form was itching to come out and rip him to shreds for threatening her lover.

,

,

….

Aela arrived back at Jorvasker it had been an all day trip and she was exhausted. Night had fallen as she and Farkas crept silently through the halls until they said there good night and headed to their own rooms. Aela opened the door and smiled because Katie was in Aela's bed, the nord shut the door, slipped off her armour and was left in only her yellow pants and bra, she pulled back the furs to see Katie in her pink bra and panties clutching the furry doll of a dragon Aela had bought her as a joke, since she often referred to her as little one despite only a two year age gap. Aela tried to pull the cuddly toy out of her hands but she held it tightly. So the nord went round to the other side of the bed and lay next to her, wrapping her arms around her and spooning. Katie turned almost immediately as if she felt the shift in the bedding or smelt her. She had let go of the toy and wrapped her arms around the Nord and gently nuzzled against the woman's chest before getting comply and settling. Aela smiled and closed her eyes enjoying the warmth of her lover.

…..

,

,

Aela woke and the first thing she saw was Katie the imperial was smiling and starring lovingly into her eyes. The nord kissed her and firmly gripped her ass since she was already holding it. "Morning my love" Aela said as she rolled on top of the girl. Katie gently stroked Aela's bottom and kissed her lips. "So are you going to tell me why you were clutching that damn dragon so hard" Aela said gently stroking Katie's face. "It's a secret and it's kind of embarrassing" Katie replied. Aela smiled and took Katie's hands pinning them above her head and with her free hand she pulled down Katie's bra. Whilst firmly squeezing Katie's left it she said "I have a feeling you're going to tell me". "Don't you dare?" Katie said struggling furiously as the nord began squeezing her nipple and sucking her other tit. Katie squealed with pleasure the nord was now rubbing the nipple between her fingers and thumb, whilst using her tongue to lick counter wise circles around her other. Katie moaned "Your dead missy" Katie grunted whilst clearly enjoying herself.

…...

,

,

Aela began sucking the nipple and moved her hand down Katie's chest and placed it firmly on her pants. She rubbed with her whole hand Katie's private area and smiled as she heard the woman moaning and could feel the wetness through her pants. She pulled them down and placed her finger inside the woman and rubbed thoroughly looking for the G spot. Katie moaned and squirmed before finally crying out as she climaxed. She moaned helplessly as Aela let go of her hands and turned around on the bed so her private part was above Katie and her heads was directly above Katie's pussy. Aela leant over and started licking first she lick around the edges, then up and down the flap before finally burrowing her tongue deep inside as she tasted Katie's sweet Juice.

,

,

…...

Katie screamed but managed to control herself she pulled down the Nord pants and stuck her tongue deep in Aela pussy taking her by complete surprise. Aela moaned but carried on. Both women were furiously licking each other for several minutes until first Katie climaxed and then Aela. Aela turned herself round and began snogging Katie, there deep passionate kiss was stopped multiple times so both could gasp for breath. "Dovakiin baby could you erm do that thing" Aela said whilst panting. Katie smiled and finger Aela's pussy for a few minutes to get her excited again, before pressing her head down into it and whispering "Vol" which caused warm air to rush through Aela's pussy, she screamed bracing herself for the tongue but was taken by surprise as Katie whispered "FO" the cold air and warm air collided and Aela was sent into a wild screaming frenzy as she climaxed almost instantly.

,

,

…...

She lay back on the bed with her hands above her head as Katie crawled up the bed before laying on her side, with her arms around Aela and resting her head on Aela's chest. The nord kissed her on the head and wrapped her arm around her too, pulling her closer. "I love you, you never have to tell me anything you don't want, all that's matters is that we love each other and were bond mates" Aela said gently tilting her head to look Katie in the eye. "Katie sighed softly whilst looking Aela in the eye "I slept with it because it smells of you" she looked away clearly embarrassed. Aela eyes swelled with tears the way Katie looked at her and felt about her made her heart melt. She pulled the woman into a very passionate embrace locking one of their hands together, before breaking the embrace. Aela stroked Katie's face whilst saying "My intentions for us are as follows, a house, marriage, kids and lots of hot crazy sex, are they acceptable?" she asked. "They are, there perfect just like you" Katie said before ramming her tongue down the Nord's throat.


	4. Chapter 4

2

The honeymoon period

(Two days later)

Aela was exhausted it had been two days of trekking to kill the dragon at Rorikstead. It had been a long and hard journey, the weather was cold and windy, not to mention the fact that the both Katie and Lydia were making the journey in heavy armour. She stopped on the hill just before the town as she waited for the two girls to catch up, she quickly scanned the horizon making sure there wasn't a damned dragon to kill or a stupid sabre cat hiding in the brush. The noise of crunching leafs got louder and so she turned to see that Katie had caught up, and seemed no worse for wear. She softly smiled at the girl and received from her one immediately, "Towns less than a minute away Katie" Aela said whilst stroking the girls face. "Cool I'll go book us a room and you wait here for Lydia, I think that fight with the dragon took more out of her than she will admit sweetie" Katie said before bouncing off towards the town. Aela waited for a few minutes as Lydia caught up; she was dragging her feet and looks completely exhausted. Aela nodded towards the town and they both walked off towards it until after about 5 minutes they reached it, taking longer due to Lydia slow speed.

,,,

,,,

They entered the inn and were immediately hit in the face by the warm air which warmed their cold ears and cheeks. Aela's eyes scanned the right side of the room looking for her girlfriend she noticed the large bar made from wood below a rack of ingredients and spices, on top of it was an assortment of drinks, in the centre of the room was a large square of bricks, hollow in the middle where there was a pile of cut wooden logs which had been sent on fire creating glorious fire and at all sides of it there were doors for which she imagined were rooms but before she could find her, she was surprise attacked from the left by Katie who gently cupped her breast with one hand, her ass with the other and was softly kissing her. She had changed into a simple green dress with brown high heeled leather boots. The nord firmly gripped her ass with both hands and carried on kissing her, which lasted for about 5 minutes before "When you've finished violating my sister with your tongue huntress I would like to get something to eat and then sleep" she said give Aela a look. Katie stopped the kiss and giggled she took Aela's hand and Lydia's hand and led them to the other side of the inn. "Yours and ours" she said as she pointed out the rooms before heading off to get a table. Both Nords entered their rooms dropping of their packs but keeping their weapons on them just in case. Aela couldn't help but smile as she saw that Katie had bought a room with a double bed, she headed out the door almost exactly the same time as Lydia and headed over with her to the table where Katie had sat down.

,,,

,,,

Katie was sat on a small round table with four chairs either side, there were three mugs of what Aela assumed were ale accompanied with 3 bowls which naturally had to be food. However there were two big male nord oafs sat on the table with Katie clearly chatting her up. Aela didn't hesitate to pull one from the chair practically throwing him across the room "Your in our seats" she growled as Lydia tapped the other man on the shoulder before asking him politely to move. Both men moved after giving Aela a dirty look and saying "No problem" to Lydia who had been very civilised "Dragon fight wasn't enough for the huntress she wants to start a brawl" Lydia said clearly annoyed before picking up her mead and taking a giant sip. Katie smiled before gently stroking Aela's arm "I did tell them my girlfriend doesn't like it when I talk to strange men" she said giggling. Aela simply scowled at her before picking up the spoon and tucking into the stew. It was made of large chunks of carrots, gourd and what seemed to be horker meat. The three women sat there for over an hour simply talking, drinking there mead and eating the stew. After Katie had finished her stew she held Aela's hand whilst using her free one to sip her mead. The hours past and the room had emptied even the fire seemed to be tired as it slowly died, a fraction of the size it had been, its red glow diminishing. Katie yawned before raising both her arms and stretching.

,,,

,,,

"Night guys" She said before standing up picking up her empty dishes and then walking over to the bar before placing them there and heading off to her room. Aela stood up "Good night Lydia" she said and was meat with a "Good night Huntress" from Lydia who seemed hell-bent on never using her first name, not that Aela really mined it was just kinda weird. Aela took her dirty dishes and placed them at the bar like Katie had before heading to her room. She opened the door and stepped inside before closing it as she did so she noticed Katie was snuggled up in the bed under the furs. Aela walked over the to bed and stripped out of her armour wearing dropping it on the floor, before kicking of her leather high heels boots Katie had made her. She was left in only her white plain clothes pants. She gently grabbed the nearest end of the furs to her and pulled them up, she couldn't help but blush as she glanced at Katie's completely naked body. She had seen it plenty of times but still the thought of being able touch any part of her still made her tingle, she slowly climbed onto the bed before pulling over the furs. She then rolled on her side and simply wrapped her arm around Katie's waist her other one slid under the pillow to find a cold steel dagger. Katie always slept with one and refused to tell Aela why stating "Our relationship is too young, I love you but it needs to stay a secret, just like why I came to Skyrim". The nord was annoyed by this but understood, after all she hadn't exactly gone "oh baby I am a werewolf and I've marked you as mine forever". The nord pulled her hand from under the pillow and gently cupped Katie's breast with it, before closing her eyes and resting her head against Katie's back.

,,,

,,,

She wearily opened her eyes, the light coming through the window was blinding and seemed almost impossible after the last too days of bad weather, but yet the light illuminated the room suggesting the day was warm and bright. Aela suddenly realised she was now alone in the bed and she pulled the furs off her, bent over and picked up her armour. This was still her ancient nord armour she liked it because it was light and also a dress. The nord pulled the dress over her body and then sat on the bed as she pulled on her leather boots, before heading out of the door. As she opened the door she could see that the room was packed with guests all grabbing food and drinks before setting out, she scanned the room and noticed Lydia waving her over. Lydia and Katie were sat in the corner on a small table with a spare seat. Aela walked over and sat on the small wooden chair before leaning over and giving Katie a peck on the cheek. Katie smiled "Morning sweetie" she said as she gently passed Aela a bowl of hot snowberry and apple soup, as well as a cup of warm mead. Aela took a sip of the mead and was surprised it wasn't unbearably sweet but perfect. "Thank you Lydia for making my mead drinkable" She politely said whilst giving Katie a playful look. "Hey I let you grope my breast all last night don't I get a thank you for that" Katie said sarcastically. "By the nine you two are like animals" Lydia said whilst raising her eyebrows. The three women giggled and carried on eating there breakfast. It would be a long journey back.

….

…

…

Day later

Aela pushed opened the door to Jorvasker and held it whilst Katie walked in, smiling and kissing Aela on the cheek before heading of down stairs to get out of her heavy armour. Aela greeted the others engaging in small talk until a few moments later Katie returned dressed in a simple plain white shirt and a red fur skirt with Brown high heeled boots on. She sat by the table and began to eat and so Aela went over and sat by her so she could also feast. The hall quickly filled with companions all gathering round the table and feasting, all boasting about their jobs success and telling stories. It had been an hour and Katie was full she got up and went over to a wooden bench with padding adjacent to massive fire pit and lay down on it. She was joined ten minutes later by Aela when she had finally had her fill, Katie sat up so Aela could have a seat. But the nord pressed her down on the bench opening her legs and positioning her between them. So she had her head resting on Katie's chest, Katie softly stoked the woman's bely and arms. Aela gently snuggled against her for about an hour, the noise died off as some companions left to go to bed or to the bannered mane. Farkas, Ria and Vilkas came and sat round the fire with the two women. They all engaged in banter whilst Katie and Aela joined in but still carried on snuggling. It had been two hours and Katie got up, Aela sat up allowing her easy access of the bench. "Night guys, you coming baby" Katie said holding out her hand. The nord took it and used her weight to pull herself up, she gently kissed Katie's lips "Yeh sure". "The great huntress is totally whipped, Early nights so much for being bad asses" Farkas joked, the other two laughed. This angered Aela she knew Katie was shy and didn't like talking to people, let alone being mocked by a group even if they were only joking, she was about to say something when she was beaten to it by Katie "Well my girlfriends got that I haven't had sex in three days look, so you know I have to be a good girlfriend and take her downstairs and ravish her. After all she's great with a bow and you need excellent finger placement, I can personally vouch for her having that" Katie said with a grin before simply walking off downstairs and raising her hand to wave goodnight to everyone. Aela was taken aback by this but quickly smiled "Night boys I am going to get me some, whens the last time you got laid?" Aela replied before pursuing her mate down the stairs.

,,,

,,,

She pushed open the door connecting the dining room and the hall, it was dark but she knew the way as she walked along the cobbled stone floor, to the edge of the hallway and took the last left before Kodlak's room, then the second left to hers. She opened the door Katie was stood by the wall adjacent to the dresser as she busied herself with putting away clothes. The nord cupped both her butt cheeks gently and then slowly moved her hands up to Katie's hips, she slowly moved her hands round the back and pulled Katie round so she was now facing Aela and the nord still had her hands on the opposite hips she started with. Katie Smiled and leaned forward gently kissing her red ruby lips whilst brushing her hand through the fiery red hair before gripping the neckline and pulling her into a deep and long kiss. The two women continued the embrace for several minutes alternating between soft kissing and full blown tonguing action, before Aela pressed Katie against the wall "Me nord, need sex, you give now" She said mockingly. "I didn't mean it like that sweetie, I love you but you were giving me a real horny vibe" Katie said as Aela smiled "I know I am always horny around you, now hush I get to ravish you, after all you said it yourself." Aela gently kissed Katie as she slid both her hands up the girls sides before reaching her shoulders where the straps keeping Katie's dress up were, before slowing pulling the leather down each side and simply watching as it fell to the floor revealing Katie's yellow pants and bra. Aela hands grabbed Katie's face as they snogged whilst Katie's hands pulled down Aela's red dress, Aela broke the kiss and firmly pulled down Katie's bra and as it fell both hands grabbed Katie's vulnerable breasts and playfully fondled them. Aela stepped back after about five minutes of fondling and snogging, stepping out of her dress, she undid her bra and threw it to the side before taking of her pants. The imperial took of her pants and kicked her dress to the side so it was no longer around her ankles.

,,,,

,,,

Katie began to move towards the bed but Aela blocked her path firmly putting her hands on her chest and pushing her against the wall, "no time hot stuff" she said as she placed both hands firmly on the back of Katie's thighs, before pulling them up to waist level. Katie shrieked as her pussy rubbed against Aela, she was shocked by Aela's strength as the nord was now holding her in the air against the wall. The nord smiled as she gently moved Katie up and down the wall so that there pussy rubbed against each other over and over again. Katie had now wrapped her arms around the back of Aela's neck to hold herself steady as she received the onslaught from her lover. For ages the two girls pussies rubbed against each other Aela would nibble Katie breasts or suck them whilst Katie whimpered until finally her whimpering became louder as she started to climax, Aela kept going even through Katie screams until finally she felt herself climax and then she gently slowed down the rubbing and slowly dropped Katie to the floor. She was exhausted and panted as Katie knelt to the floor and placed her head under Aela's clit and shoved her tongue in as deep as she could. Aela was startled by this and had to place her hand on the brown wooden dresser to steady herself as Katie's tongue burrowed ever deeper. She groaned as she heard tongue slapped around inside her the warmth of Katie breath making her tender area tingle, the tongue pushed further in grinding along the delicate wall of flesh as it did so until finally it was too much and the nord grunted as her body released all the juice it had built under and the wet cum flooded down her vaginal wall and into Katie's mouth. The imperial held her ground and gently licked and slurped forcing Aela to grunt as her legs felt weak under the intense pleasure. "VOL" the warm air flooded through Aela's Vagina rushing up and igniting every part of her sensitive area with warmth, it was too much for the exhausted nord who cried out in pleasure as she fell to her knees on the bear skinned rug, as Katie quickly pulled her head out of the way and looked worriedly at Aela.

,,,,

,,,,

Aela panted as she gasped for breath, her heart pounded. Katie's soft hands gently caressed her side; the touch was magical ad the Imperial slowly pulled her into a soft hug. Aela rested her head on Katie's shoulder as she struggled to catch her breath. Katie's hands gently stroked her back and after three minutes of this tender embrace, she slowly pulled out of it and got to her feet before offering out her hand which Katie took, both girls grabbed firmly and pulled and within a second Katie was on her feet stood directly in front on Aela resting her left hand on her shoulder and he right still clutching Aela's hand. Aela walked over to the bed still leading Katie and as she got there released Katie's hand before lying face up on the bed. The mattress shifted as Katie climbed on it. Aela watched as she slowly crawled up the bed until her head was directly above Katie's chest once there she raised her left hand and stroked Aela's face softly before leaning in to kiss her lips, then smiling she lay down on top of Aela resting her head on the woman's chest, enjoying the warmth of her body. Aela pulled the furs over them which had been rolled up on the side and gently wrapped her arms around Katie's body, one placed on her back and the other playfully placed on her ass.

,,,,

,,,,

The two women had laid there in silence for several minutes as the candle in the room flickered and they slowly relaxed their bodies, before finally Katie broke the silence "Are you okay sweetie", Aela felt Katie shift on top of her and looked down to see the Imperial no longer resting her head on Aela but looking up at her intently. Aela starred into those deep blue eyes "Yes little one I am fine, Your clearly to good at sex" She said before leaning down and kissing her head. "I had a good teacher" she paused for an a second "More importantly I think we should address the problem with your name. "My name, what's wrong with it you don't like Aela" the nord replied quickly. "No I like Aela, I mean the huntress part of your name, I think it should be Aela the cuddly" Katie said, "NO" Aela growled, "Your right it should Be Aela the Snuggle able" Katie said whilst gently nuzzling Aela breasts as she got comfier. "Katie" Aela sighed before being met with "Aela the fluf" Was all she could hear as Katie mumbled before falling asleep. Aela smiled and closed her eyes and waited to drift off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: There first fight

_A month had passed and the two women had been enjoying there ever blossoming relationship. They spent every day together hunting and questing. Then relaxing in Jorvasker or various inns. But most of all they spent every night together, sleeping, snuggling and having sex most night. Oh god lots and lots of hot passionate sex. Aela hoped it would last for ever, but would it?_

_.._

_.._

_Aela awoke and was immediately blinded by a bright light so she raised both hands to shield her eyes and waited a few moments as they adjusted. She scanned the room and saw no sign of her bond mate, so she pulled the furs made from various animal skins off her and climbed out of bed. The room was warm and she didn't mind being naked but the floor was ice cold, she quickly grabbed her brown leather high heeled boots from next to the bed and pulled them on. She then walked over to her dresser where she noticed a note which said_

_.._

_.._

"_Morrning Sweetie_

_I have to go and do a special task to prove my worth in order to join the circle._

_Skjor says that you can't come but I will see you tonight when you give me my reward, I love you and I will see you later_

_P.S: I am wearing sexy black lingerie"_

_Aela heart pounded she knew the gift wasn't sex but instead the beast blood, "Damn it Skjor" She said out loud to herself before quickly opening her draw and grabbing a pair of white pants and bra. She hurriedly pulled them on and grabbed her armour from the corner where she had kicked it during last night's sex. First she pulled on her dark orange dress then the chain mail over that to protect her, she grabbed her bow pulling over head so it rested comfortably on her back and grabbed her daggers strapping them to her hips. She raced out the door slamming it against the wall as she darted up the cold stone hallway, taking a sharp right and slamming that door as she jumped up the wooden steps and entered the great hall. Skjor was sat on the far edge of the giant blackened wooden table all the way over in the corner, she caught his eye and he smirked at her. Aela stomped over to him her fists clenched, her jaw locked and her brown eyes with that white tilt a symptom of the beast blood were locked on Skjor. She had reached the far end of the room and was stood just over Skjor on his right side. "Too late Sister she, left hours ago, soon she will return me at the under forge tonight" He said as he rose to his feet and began walking towards the back entrance. "She's not ready for it" Aela said grabbing his arm to stop him. He turned round meeting her gaze with his stone cold eyes "She is, don't let your feeling for her cloud your mind" He said coldly as he pulled his arm from her grasp. "Damn it Skjor please, She won't approve of it" Aela pleaded with him. "If she chooses not to take the gift then I will have to ensure she doesn't talk" and with that he left through the door. She raised her hands above her head clutching her hair in anger, before releasing her hair and picking up a plate on the table throwing it across the room. As it smashed on the nearby the wall the hall became silent and Aela felt everyone's eyes looking at her, so she quickly paced over to the main entrance and pushed the open the door and left._

_.._

_.._

_Later that night …._

_.._

_Aela had gone hunting for a few hours to calm herself down but I hadn't worked, tonight her relationship with Katie would end when she would realise what the companions were. The girl would be disgusted at what Aela was, become a werewolf and turn feral, become one and hate Aela, or she would leave the companions and probably Skyrim, Last and worst option was that Skjor would overreact if Katie said no and try and kill her. Skjor had deliberately found Katie and took her away so that Aela would not have a chance to talk to her. The nord stood in the under forge a dark cave located under the forge, with nothing in it part from a stone basin used for the ritual and a torch for light, she was in beast form waiting for what would happen._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_After several moments Skjor entered clearing checking Aela was in beast form, before he usher Katie in. She stood wearing a simple green dress and fur boots with her sword and shield on her back. "Holy crap" she screamed unsheathing her sword and raising her shield waiting for Aela to attack her unaware Aela was the beast. Aela didn't move she wouldn't raise a hand to the woman she loved no matter what. She stood there as Katie tilted her head to the side and dropped her sword and shield. "Those. Those eyes, I would know them anywhere" she said, as she slowly approached round the right side of the stone basin. Aela watched as the girl walked towards her with her right hand raised, she slowly and cautiously approached until finally she was in front of Aela. "Sweetie" The imperial asked and so Aela slowly nodded her head up and down. The nord felt her fur being ruffle and looked at Katie as her hand softly stroked Aela's fur, the wolf purred and Katie giggled before wrapping her arms around the wolf and snuggling with her head resting on the wolf's chest. The wolf blinked and looked at Katie, "Thank god she's taking this well" Aela thought as Katie's hand reached out and gently pulled the wolf's head down before kissing her one on the snout. "I love you sweetie even if you are kinda terrifying and really cuddly at the same time. Oh wait you are when your normal." Aela snorted and Katie giggled before brushing her hand through Aela's chest fur gain._

…

…

_..._

"_Enough we need to begin" Skjor barked and Katie rolled her eyes before walking back over to the bowl. "You must join with the blood to progress through the companions" He said as he walked over to Aela. Aela felt his hand grab her right paw and lift it over the bowl, Aela growled slightly as the cold steel dagger cut through her skin stinging her slightly. The blood slowly tricked down the edge of the bowl and slowly began to fill it. When enough blood had filled the bowl, Aela watched as Skjor walked towards Katie with one hand on his sky forged steel sword. "You must join with the beast" He said still advancing towards her form the right. Katie backed away slowly "I don't want to be one" she said still backing away until finally her back hit the wall of the cave. "NO YOU MUST JOIN, THERE CAN BE NO GOING BACK" He growled. Aela could see the fear on Katie's face her eyes were looking at her sword and shield on the floor so Aela quickly growled loudly trying to make Skjor back off but all it did was scare Katie more. Skjor did back away and so Katie moved closer to her sword but as Aela advanced to comfort her Katie backed away still terrified, Aela stopped and backed away and so Katie walked to the bowl and glanced at the Nord who could see the look of fear and disgust on her face. Katie placed both hands into the bowl and cupped the blood between them before raising her hands slowly, closing her eyes and then drinking the blood._

…

…

_..._

_Aela watched as the young sweet scared girl fell to her knees and clutched her throat, all she wanted to do was run over there apologise, tell her she loved her and hold her but within a few seconds the girl she loved would be a werewolf on her first transformation, a very dangerous time. Katie leaned back and spread her arms as they slowly grew longer and larger ripping her dress sleeves, her nose turned into a snout and hair covered her face. Her eyes turned black and she stood as her dress ripped to shreds and her entire body sprouted thick black hair and she grew from 6 foot to 8 foot and with that she had fully transformed. Katie howled before dashing out of the under forge secret back entrance and disappearing into the night. "Track her and then bring her to gallows rock and we will hunt the silver hand, if she doesn't turn back kill the beast" Skjor said before exerting the under forge. The Nords heart pounded at the thought of slaying the woman she loved but still she had to find her. So she left the under forge hot on the trail of her lover._

…

…

_..._

_**An hour later**_

_Aela sniffed the air Katie sweet scent was getting stronger, even though the cold gusting snow storm she could still follow her scent the beauty of being a werewolf and also having marked Katie as her bond mate. A chill ran down Aela's spine as the air filled with the stench of death, Katie had made a kill and if it was human she would never forgive Aela. The Nord raced on all four pounding through the deep snow as she raced into a forest. The wind rustled through the trees as it shook them violently; the sound of branches snapping was deafening but still the Nord raced on covering large distances easily as a beast. Suddenly the forest cleared out into a small opening, a trail of blood led to the middle of the opening and there was the carcass of an elk ripped in two and a huge beast devouring it. From the spell Aela knew it was Katie and held her ground as the beast turned slowly having clearly smelt her. It growled loudly and Aela growled back asserting her dominance, she wouldn't take its first kill as that was cruel but she had to make sure it knew she was in charge. "IT" Aela thought to herself, "Was the woman she loved even there any more, would she turn back, By the nine what had she done" She was so distracted by her thoughts she didn't even notice the beast was stood directly in front of her. She knew that during your fist turning everything was so intense and that in order to cope with this you're brain switches of and you run on instinct. The two werewolves squared up to each other and Aela readied herself for whatever came, the beast sniffed her and then Aela was hit by a wet sand paper like tongue as the beast licked her face affectionately for a few seconds before darting of into the distance._

…

…

_..._

_**10 minutes later**_

…

…

_..._

_Aela had now turned back into human form and had quickly pulled on her clothes from the sack she had carried on her back, she held an orchish sword in one hand and a torch in the other. She raced up the snowy hill still on the trail of her lover, who by now had most defiantly turned back into human form without any clothes. As she reached the top of the hill she saw a cave with a light dimly and intermittently flashing out of it and so she crept silently through the snow until she reached the cave, where she rested her back against the rock before slowly creeping through the entrance where she saw Katie crawled up in a ball against the cave wall opposite a small damp looking collection of branches completely naked and shivering with her left hand extended trying to use the spell flames to light a fire but she was so tired and weary she couldn't do it. Aela raced over to her throwing her torch on the fire which ignited instantly and lit the room up, she dropped her sword and knelt down on her left knee before slinging her back of her shoulder and then opening it and pulling out two soft wool blankets. She laid one flat out on the ground and grabbed both ends of the other one stretching it out and waiting for Katie to come close so she could wrap it round her. But the girl sat there still shivering looking at Aela with such hate. "Baby here its freezing" Aela said as she edged closer to Katie. "No and don't call me that" Katie said before standing up and backing slowly away. "Katie please" The nord pleaded but to no avail as Katie screamed back at her "No I can't believe you did this to me that you betrayed me in this way, just like my family" Aela was wet and cold, hungry and had spent the whole night worried Katie would never turn back and now the Imperial was freezing cold and was being too stubborn to wear a blanket because of some minor thing, so she snapped "Oh for the love of Talos just put the damn blanket on, I don't care about your damn family, Talos what did they do that was so bad that you sleep with a dagger under your pillow like a child" Aela regretted this instantly the girl was clearly upset how could she be so mean but it got even worse when Katie replied. _

…_._

…

_..._

"_Fine you want to know so bad, fuck it, I come from a noble background, my dad was the Jarl of Bravil and he wanted a daughter was what he thought a woman should be, quiet, obedient and straight. Well despite the fact that I am a generally nice person, polite, attractive and incredibly girly I am also smart, independent and gay. There lied the problem when he found about me and Mary the stable girl I was dating he flipped I lied saying I was just experimenting and that was it. However I carried on dating her only telling my brother who I figure I could trust. One day he told me that she wanted to meet me in the stables so I followed him, thanked him and then entered the stable. Where I was attacked by three men who pinned me to the ground and ripped my clothes off"_

…_._

…

_..._

"_Katie" Aela said softly as the Imperial paused for breath. "You don't need to, I am sorry" She followed through with. "So I am naked on the floor and there all laughing and boasting about what they're going to do with me, luckily they had a dagger on the floor next to me and believed me to be a helpless woman. I cut the dick of one who was about to penetrate me and the stabbed another in the neck. As the third went for his sword I Threw the dagger at his head killing him instantly. I then quickly grab one of their outfits and a sword and shield before going over to the guy on the floor and decapitating him. Something tells me to search him so I do and that's when I find the letter "_

"_My daughter is not acting as a woman of her position does and I cannot afford to have any embarrassment, especially concerning her filthy habit and will not agree to marry anyone I choose. For a hundred septims each I request that you go and make her a real woman again deal with that peasant there can be no witnesses. Do not harm her face I need that to make money"_

_Signed Jarl of Bravil_

"_And so I return home covered in blood walk straight up to my father in the throne room and stab him in the chest before fleeing through the secret passage at the back of the throne room and that's how I ended up in Skyrim. Also the reason I sleep with a dagger under my pillow is because it's the dagger that saved me. So you happy now"_

…

…

_..._

_Aela felt sick inside and worse of all the entire time Katie had been shivering. "I am sorry, you can hate me all you want but I love you and your cold, so please just put this on" She pleaded. The imperial resisted for a few seconds before walking forward and letting Aela wrap the blanket around her, she then walked over to the one on the floor and sat on it, rubbing herself to get warm in front of the fire. Aela sat near her on the cold hard rock desperately trying to think of a way to fix things. The cave had been silent for a few minutes and Katie had stopped shivering at least. "Katie I never wanted any of this, I never wanted you to be a werewolf, you were already perfect to me and I never deserved you" Aela said all the time starring at the wall opposite her so she could avoid eye contact. The cave was silent for a few more seconds before the sound of Katie getting up could be hear and Aela turned to see her above her. Katie held out a hand and Aela grabbed it firmly and was pulled to her feet. Katie then led her over to the blanket before firmly pushing her down on it, Aela was sat with her back to the wall and her Legs open, Katie gently lay on top of her and wrapped the blanket round them both. "I am mad at you," She said. "I know and you have every right to be" The Nord replied. "I love you still; I am so angry and horny, what's wrong with me?" She asked. "The beast blood takes some time to get used to" was her reply._

…_._

…

_..._

_Katie took Aela's hand and placed it on her pussy "Please" she said softly and the Nord wasted no time in stroking her finger round the rim of it. Katie moaned softly and let out a slight gasp as the nord pressed two fingers inside of her. Her hand was cold so Katie shivered at the touch but as the fingers pressed further in and began to rub for ferociously they soon warmed up. Aela rubbed with her two fingers occasionally flailing them about whilst her free hand copped a feel of Katie's breast firmly squeezing it in her hand, then releasing and then squeezing again she did this repeatedly. Her fingers pressed alongside the inner wall of Katie's pussy it was warm and soft and so Aela used her finger to rub the side causing Katie even more pleasure. She pulled her fingers out after a few minutes which instantly received a "tut" from Katie before she thrusted them deeply in and out over and over again for minutes until she heard Katie's wail as the woman reached climax. The nord gently rubbed with her fingers for a few more moments until she felt Katie rest her head on Aela's chest so Aela removed her fingers and with both hands gently caressed Katie's body whilst she kept watch._

…

…

_..._

_**In the morning**_

_Aela eyes were sore and it was taking all her energy not to fall asleep especially wither naked girlfriend rubbing her body against Aela's but at last the imperial woke yawning and stretching. She smiled at the Nord before gently placing both hands either side of Aela's face. Her hands were warm and soft as they slowly pulled Aela towards pink lips. The kiss was slow and first but soon was deepened with tongues and Katie's hands deep in Aela's Hair grabbing her neck and pulling her closer into the kiss. Aela broke it after a while and smiled" I love you" she said as she placed one hand on Katie's face and used her thumb to gently stroke it. Katie looked at the ground shyly before looking back at Aela "I love you too" they both kissed again softly before Aela opened her back and threw Katie some light armour and a sword. "Were to meet skijor at gallows rock**, **and slay the silver hand" she said before watching as Katie stood up completely naked, her body glistening in the sun as the girl slowly pulled on her armour. Aela watched her the whole time incredibly glad they were still together._

…

…

_..._

_**In the heart of the castle**_

_Aela and Katie had arrived at gallows rock and slayed the guards before entering the castle and heading room to room despatching the silver hand with ease. They had entered the heart of the castle where they had engaged with the silver hand leader and her guards._

_Aela panted as sweat rolled down her face, the air was strong with the smell of death and she could see the bodies of the silver hand. She jumped as a hand gently touched her back and began to rub it softly before she realised it was Katie. She turned to face the girl noticing the dried blood and dirt on her face but still her lips were bright pink. She glanced round making sure there were no enemies left before kissing the girl she loved tenderly on the lips. It was then when her lips were pressed against her lovers that in the corner of her eye she saw a familiar figure sprawled out on the floor. She abruptly stopped the kiss and raced over to the corner where the body laid "Hey" growled Katie as Aela franticly rolled over the body before falling to her knee's at the realisation it was skijor. She felt hatred flood her heart as plotted her revenge. Suddenly she was interrupted as Katie's hands wrapped round her waist gently hugging her "Oh sweetie I am so sorry" the Imperial said softly. Aela pushed her off and noticed Katie's facial expression changed from warm to cold, "We will avenge him, go to the rift and kill her deputy" Aela barked. Katie stood there confused and annoyed "Sweetie do you want to talk", "NO now move" Aela growled. Katie stormed out the room and the nord sat down next to skijor. "Smooth Aela, really smooth, piss of your girlfriend when your relationships already strained, why I have to get so blunt" _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Recovering what she needed

It had been a week since the beast blood incident and only 5 days since the gallows rock incident. Katie had now started to ignore Aela and every time they looked at each other the Imperial looked at her with disgust. Aela couldn't fathom why the girl had so much hatred it must be because of the beast blood or because of how Aela spoke to her. This week had been the most painful of Aela's life, her best friend dead and the woman she loved hated her with a passion so much so, that she had bought a house in Whiterun and moved in to avoid sharing a room with Aela. Enough was enough; Aela would make Katie her lover again whatever it took.

.

Aela's walked along the cobbled path from Jorvasker to Katie's house adjacent to the smithy, her high heeled leather boots clicked along the floor. Her tight crimson red dress made her ass and tits stand out as she finally reached Katie's house. She knocked loudly banging her fist against the solid oak door three times "Its Aela, we need to talk" a few moments passed before the sound of a lock unclicking was heard and the door swung open. Katie stood in a plain yellow dress with brown fur boots "what" the imperial said clearly not wanting to see Aela but unable to turn away a senior circle member. Aela walked inside and headed over to the centre of the room by the support column and the roaring fire as she did so she heard the door slam shut. "What is it" Katie said bitterly. "How are you" the nord replied. "By the nine I am useless at this" Aela though to herself. "Oh just dandy" Katie replied sarcastically. "If you have a job give it to me otherwise just get the hell out of my house". "No damn it, I love you, I am not good at this but you knew that, I love you. I am sorry for making you a werewolf and for shouting at you, but I love you why are you acting like this. I thought we were fine." Aela said fiercely. "If you love me why the hell were you sleeping with Skjor" Katie screamed at her. "What" Aela replied clearly confused? "Nadia said she saw you and Skjor naked at night on multiple occasions, coming out of the under forge "Katie replied. Aela burst into laughter, clutching her side with pain.

.

"You cheating on me, using me like my father used to is funny? I was fine with being a werewolf and I know you were hurting when you were rude but I can't condone cheating on me. So much for bond mates mating for life" Katie said angrily whilst scowling. Aela stopped herself as best she could. With the odd chuckle she replied "What happens when you turn from beast to Human?" "You're naked" Katie replied as her scowl disappeared. "Correct little one, I am gay and I don't find men attractive, I also have a very beautiful bond mate I love. I and Skjor used to hunt in beast form. I have never and will never cheat on you" Aela said as she pushed Katie against the column, squashing their breasts against each other. Katie moaned softly and Aela watched as the girl starred into her cleavage. "Do you like the dress you bought me two weeks ago, I haven't had time to try it on, and it's very tight." Aela said coyly and watched as Katie blushed still starring into her cleavage. "So you've never cheated on me?" Katie said softly. "No" the nord replied. "Oh well in that case" The imperial said before ramming her tongue down the Nords throat. Aela grabbed her ass and deepened the kiss. The two women continued the passionate embrace as they gently caressed each other's bodies. Pausing only for breath, as Aela's hands gently stroked all the way up Katie's back. "What attachment do you have to this dress" Aela asked whilst softly kissing Katie's neck first with lips and the second time dragging her teeth gently over her skin. "None, it's just a cheap dress, why" Katie managed to get out through a moan as Aela's cold teeth dragged across her warm neck. "Good" and with that the nord grabbed the back of the dress and pulled strongly. The cheap material ripped off with ease and all of Katie's back was now exposed, the nord then moved her hands to the top of Katie's shoulders and grabbed the material there before pulling downwards and ripping the front of it off. As the yellow material fell in pieces, Katie' was left standing in yellow cloth panties with no bra. "Oh my, a girl might get idea's" Aela said as she gently cupped both breasts in each hand and began to gently toss them. "Like you're wearing a bra under that tight dress" Katie said as she kissed Aela gently on the lips. "Or panties, but I am here to seduce my girlfriend so we can kiss and makeup" Aela said with a coy smile before giving Katie a peck on the cheek whilst still tossing her breasts. "Should we go upstairs" Katie asked before watching as Aela released her breasts and stepped back before slowly pulling of her tight dress. The nord stood in nothing but her high heeled leather boots as she pressed Katie firmly against the support beam. "No time princess".

.

She knelt on her knees and placed her hands on each of Katie's thighs, slowly she rubbed her hands up and down repeatedly. Katie squeezed as she began to become very aroused, before left out a loud moan as Aela removed her left hand from Katie's thigh and placed it on the girl's pants. She used one finger to make clockwise circles around where Kate clit was. After a few minutes Katie groaned and shut her legs as she felt her body climaxing. Aela chucked as she firmly spread Katie's legs again with her hands. She raised her head and placed it just under Katie's crotch, Katie's pants were dripping and the nord smiled before placing her teeth around the fabric which was wet with Katie's sweet juice. The nord slowly pulled Katie's pants down with her teeth till they were around her knee caps, before raising her head and licking the edge of Katie's pussy. Her tongue when up and down the wet flap of her pussy as she took in in all the sweet juice. The sound of Katie moaning urged Aela on and she began to lick faster. She looked up while still licking Katie pussy to see Katie fondling her breasts. Before looking back at what she was doing. Soon the room erupted in a loud moaning session as Katie climaxed for the second time. Aela slowly stopped lick before rising to her feet whilst kissing Katie's body at multiple stages as she did so. First her pussy then her belly button, just above that, then both breasts her neck before brushing both hands through her hair grabbing her neck and pulling her into a long passionate embrace.

.

As the two women rubbed their bodies against each other, whilst still passionately snogging and their hands caressing each other Katie turned so that now Aela's back was against the beam. Before gently stroking her hands down Aela's back, Aela moaned as her soft hands make her skin relax, before she felt the frim gripping as Katie grabbed her ass and lifted her up pressing her firmly again the beam whilst pressing there pussies together. Aela wrapped her legs round Katie's back for support as the imperial lifted her up and down. Aela and Katie kissed each other intermittently as they also had to gasp for breath. Aela whimpered every time she felt Katie's pussy drag across hers, the two bumps catching each other. For a few minutes the two women rubbed up and down each other, occasionally groaning with pleasure until finally the almost silent room erupted in a loud chorus of moaning as both women climaxed within seconds of each other.

.

Katie slowly lowered Aela to the starting position on the nord unwrapped her feet and placed them firmly on the ground. Aela felt Katie's soft hand brush against her before it wrapped round and Aela was led over to the chair. The imperial gently pushed her onto it before getting on her knees and pocking her fingers inside. Aela grunted as Katie's warm fingers entered her vagina deliberately rubbing along the inner wall. Katie other hand was rubbing the outside of it causing intense pleasure for Aela. As Katie's finger on the inside pressed in further and then pulled back a bit before penetrating further again, Katie did this repeatedly as she intensified the rubbing on the outside of Aela's pussy. The nord groaned loudly as she tried to resist and hold out for longer but it was no use as she climaxed again. As Aela panted helplessly she received no mercy from the imperial as she felt her wet tongue lapping at her clit. "Aah" she groaned as the girls tongue entered her gap and pressed further in before Aela heard the whisper "Vol". Aela cried out as she felt the warm rush through her most intimate area quickly perused by a hot flailing tongue that seemed to ignite every part of her pussy in sweet sexual agony. The nord grunted over and over before growling loudly as she climaxed again. "By the nine" she panted as she felt Katie's tongue slow down, before it withdrew from her pussy and just lapped against the edge of her pussy for a bit, finally making three long strokes as it dragged across the clit.

.

Aela sat there panting as she watched Katie stand up and lick her lips, before extending out her hand to Aela. The nord gently squeezed it and was pulled to her feet and led upstairs. The wooden stairs creaked as they walked up them. They walked along a soft green rug that lines the path to what Aela imagined was Katie's room. A solid pine door stood slightly ajar and Katie simply pushed it open and closed it once Aela had stepped inside. The room was just as big as the one they shared in Jorvasker, lit by candles held in hollow out goat horns. One for each corner, then there were small brown wooden dressers either side of the bed which was a giant king sized bed Placed directly opposite the door. In the two corners nearest to the door were two full sized wooden dressers and at the foot of the bed was a large chest. A small black door stood half way between the small and big dresser on the right side. Aela watched Katie kick of her boots and climb under the sheets; she smiled and raised her hand using her finger to beckon Aela to join her. The nord carefully peeled of her boots and slowly walked over to the bed where she placed her hand on the sheet pulling them back revealing Katie's naked body. She smiled and climbed on top of Katie pulling down the sheets as she did so. She placed her hand on Katie left side and began to rub softly as she went from the shoulder to the hip and then repeated this motion, whilst one hand simply stroked Katie face as she pressed her ruby lips against Katie's pink one. She felt Katie hands brush through her red hair and gently stroke the side of her face whilst her back tingle as Katie's fingers delicately dragged along it.

.

The women must have been there for over ten minutes just kissing when Aela let out a whimper as Katie's hand had moved to her back and was now fingering her ass. The nord smiled "Oh I don't think so princess I am in control here" Before gently grapping both Katie's hands and pinning them above her head on the soft pillow with here fingers interlocking. She then pressed her body flat on top of Katie squashing their tits together and their pelvises together. Before using her feet to push up and down rubbing their clits together "Aah, no, you're so dead" Katie cried as the nord began to rub faster. Katie struggled playfully for a few minutes before abruptly stopping as she cried out in pleasure followed minutes later by Aela. The nord groaned and curled her toes as she felt her body release more cum. She felt Katie feet gently stroke against her and she rose from lying flat to being on all fours and began to gently suck Katie's left breast. She released Katie's hands and quickly felt both her breasts being fondled. She moaned softly enjoying the way Katie would squash them softly in her hand then release them and start all over again. The nord stopped sucking Katie's breast and now licked a clockwise circle around it. It felt soft and was no match for her strong tongue. After she had done three complete circles she began to suck the right breast. Aela grunted as Katie was now playfully pulling both her nipples as the nord continued to suck the girl's breast.

.

Aela released the breast and was pushed of Katie she rolled on the mattress and was face down when she felt Katie mount her. The imperial was on her knees resting her pelvis against Aela's ass as she gently placed her hands on Aela's back. The nord moaned softly as she felt her back being softly massaged, Katie's warm delicate hands performed clockwise circle as they rubbed firmly but gently. Aela lay with her hands holding the pillow and her head resting on a pillow enjoying a nice massage. She felt Katie's lips softly press again her neck and then on her back. Katie's hands moved to her lower back and continue to rub seriously relaxing Aela. She felt the mattress shift as Katie did a one eighty and then felt her soft hands rubbing down Aela's firm muscular legs. Her muscles relaxed instantly and she lay in a blissful state as her lover gently stroked up and down her legs for minutes. Finally came the foot rub and it was sensational, Katie's hand delicately stroked the soft soles of her feet and made her drool slight on the pillow because she almost fell asleep. Katie eventually stopped after a few minutes and climbed of the bed and opened the small black wooded door. The nord listened as she hears the sound of splashing for a few seconds and then the door shutting again. She rolled over as Katie climbed back into he bed and on all fours crawled up before resting her head on the pillow and laying on one side looking at Aela. The nord rolled from her back to one side so she lay opposite Katie. With her hand nearest to the pillow she moved it and placed it on Katie's face which she softly stroked and occasionally dipped her fingers into her dark deep black forest of hair. Katie almost placed her hand on Aela's face and budged closer so that there was practically no space between the two women she also held Aela free hand and interlocked their fingers together. "I love you" Aela heard as she starred into Katie beautiful blue eyes. "I love you two little one" Aela replied as she leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. "So are you going to move back to Jorvasker" Aela accidently blurted out. The imperial suddenly shifted on the bed releasing her hand and face and rolling away so that now her legs were hanging over the bed with her back to Aela. "No I don't want to go backwards" The girl said as Aela heart skipped a beat at the thought of messing up this relationship again. The sound of clinking and the shifting of the mattress snapped Aela out of her thoughts. As the imperial rolled on top of Aela who was now lying on her back. "Here this is your key to our house" The imperial said with a hand outstretched holding the key.

.

Aela took it and smiled "our house huh". "Yes sweetie, I love you and want us to move forward in our relationship" the imperial said as she nuzzled against Aela's breast catching the nipple causing Aela to whimper slightly. "I am game" Aela said as she took a hand and ruffled the girl's hair. "Good" She heard softly. She lay for almost 20 minutes simply enjoying the feel of the woman she loved lying asleep on top of her. That's when she heard the stairs creek and the door opened slowly and slightly to reveal Lydia. Aela expected her to scream or punch her but instead she got "Glad you're back together, she really missed you. Hasn't been sleeping well since you broke up, what happened? "A simple misunderstanding why we were both mad at each other, the rest you'll have to hear from your sister" She replied and the Housecarl nodded and closed the door. Aela lay there everything was the way it should.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The house party.

Aela awoke to the warmth of her bed, the soft sheets wrapped around her like a cocoon, a fluffy pillow under her head. She sat up and rubbed her eyes as she had to contend with the blinding sun. She pulled the sheet of her and slid out of bed. The soles of her feet touched the warm wooden floor as she walked over to one of the dressers, where she had noticed someone had placed her clothes. She slipped on her dress over her head and then leaned on the dresser as she pulled on her leather boots. She walked to the door which was shut and opened it just enough to squeeze through before slowly walking to the landing. She leaned on the banister as she watched Katie slowly stirring something in a cauldron over the fire. The imperial was wearing a baggy white t shirt and a pair of yellow pants.

.

.

.

Aela crept carefully down the stairs and was not spotted by Katie who was far too busy stirring. The nord was now directly behind the girl and so she wrapped one hand round Katie's belly and the other gently squeezed the girls left breast, as she kissed the neck with her lips. "Aela" Katie said as she giggled. Aela continued to rub her belly and fondle her breast. "Stop it, You'll ruin the soup" Katie said before moaning as the Nords hand gently moved from her belly and rubbed the girls thigh. The imperial turned round and gently wrapped her arms around Aela's neck and so she placed her hands on Katie's ass firmly rubbing it. The imperial gave Aela a peck on the lips, then the cheek before finally planting a long one back on her lips. Aela smiled as she was kissed on the neck before the imperial pointed at the table. "It's ready now, so sit sweetie" Aela nodded and released the girl before walking to the table and sitting down. She sat there as Katie brought two bowls of soup over and placed them on the table. Then headed of back over to the kitchen and brought some bread out. She sat opposite Aela and the two women eat there dinner. The whole time Katie rubbed her foot against the Nords as they smiled at each other between the mouthfuls.

.

.

.

.

When they were done Katie placed the bowls in the sink and walked back over to the table and took the Nord's hand and held it as they headed downstairs. Aela stood in awe as the basement was huge, a massive space and then three separate rooms. Katie tugged at the Nord who smiled and followed her to the door opposite the stairs. Katie pushed it open to reveal a huge bath. That was as big as the table in Jorvasker, then two long benches either side of the room, a small coal pit which Katie explained was for having a steam. Aela smiled as her lover removed her clothes and gently climbed into this huge bath. It was basically a huge whole in the ground with pillows made from leather at the edge. Katie laid flat in this bath her head on the pillow and so Aela removed her clothes and climbed into the bath and was instantly snuggled against by Katie. "I come up with a new name for you" She said softly as her head rested on Aela's neck. Aela sighed "What it is" "Aela the fluffy" Katie replied and so Aela playfully spanked her ass. Katie giggled and nuzzled against Aela's neck.

.

.

.

They lay in the huge warm bath for a few minutes simply letting the warm water lap against their skin. Before finally they sat up and took a cloth each and began to wash. Aela gently pulled Katie close holding her by the hip as she gently washed her back. Using long slow strokes as she dragged the cloth down the girl's back and tenderly kissing her neck the whole time. Katie moaned softly and when Aela was done they swapped positions. They both climbed out the bath and grabbed a towel from the bench and began drying themselves. When they were both dry Aela grabbed Katie and pulled her closer and kissed her lips. "We should have a party" she said between pecking Katie's lip. "What why" Katie said as she gently stroked Aela face. "A housewarming party, you know you want to throw a party" Aela said as she kissed Katie's neck. "Ok" Katie said softly through a whimper as Aela gently kissed her cleavage. "That's my girl. It will be great, lots of people, food and dancing" She said pulling Katie closer and wrapping her arms around her back. "Wait you dancing" Katie said whilst raising her eyebrows. "Oh yes I enjoy anything that involves me groping you" The Nord said taking one of her hands of Katie's back and placing it under her chin. This then tilted Katie's face so that she was looking at Aela before leaning in and slowly kissing the girl.

.

.

.

When they were several moments later they pulled on their clothes, Aela had the same ones from last night on. Katie had the same ones she took of a minute ago. They left and went to set up for the party.

**Several hours later ….**

Katie and Aela had spent the day buying extra food and drinks for the party. As well as borrowing furniture from friends. They had then set about inviting loads of people from the city before finally heading to Jorvasker to pick up Aela's clothes. They enlisted Vilkas help in carrying all this under the pretence that Katie would tell him what to say in order to have a chance of sleeping with Lydia.

**The party**

Aela held one end of the large mead barrel AS Vilkas held the other end. Together they slowly carried it upstairs, Making sure to take their time. Once they had reached the top of the stairs they placed it on the table where the empty one had been moments before. Aela stood and watched as Vilkas poured himself what must have been his ninth one. She smiled as he handed her one and then scanned the room for a lover. She spotted Katie's beautiful backless purple dress and the matching shoes and tights. She slowly walked over to the imperial and occasionally sipped her drink whilst weaving through the crowds. She placed the mug down on the table behind Katie who was engrossed in talking to Adriana about smithing. Aela gently placed bother her hands on Katie's waist, pulling the girl close and tenderly kissing her neck before resting her chin on it. "Hey sweetie, where you been" Katie said as she gently placed her hand on one of Aela's and squeezed it lovingly. "Vilkas and Farkas are drinking all our mead" Aela replied tilting her head sideways as she looked at Katie. "Good job we brought twenty barrels then" Katie said before turning her head sideways and giving Aela a peck on the lips.

.

.

.

"You two make a very adorable couple" Adriana said and then pointed at Aela's brown high heeled leather boots. "There also adorable where did you buy them from" Aela smile "Thank you and I didn't my beautiful and talented girlfriend made them" Aela said as she pulled Katie closer for a quick squeeze. Adriana looked at Katie who nodded "I am kind of awesome" She said. The three girls chuckled and Aela relocated one of her hands so she was could pick up her mug of mead. She downed a big gulp and then felt Katie's hand take the mug and the imperial took a swig. "If that was anyone other than you they would be in a lot of trouble" Aela said playfully. "I know but I am adorable" Katie said as she blinked her eyelids. Aela sighed and gently kissed her head. "Besides I am wearing a beautiful dress just like you wanted so later you can throw me on the bed and have your way with me" Katie said turning round to look Aela in the eye. Adriana giggled and Aela gently kissed the girls lips then tilted her head back and smiled. "Before that I promised you a dance" She said gently bowing and holding out a hand. "May I have this dance young lady" Katie giggled and took Aela hand.

.

.

.

She was led to the middle of the room by Aela. Once the Nord had found a suitable spot she turned round to face Katie. She pulled the Imperial close and gently placed her hands on Katie's back. Her fingers gently stroked the soft skin as she and Katie slowly rotated around the room as they danced. Aela giggled as she felt Katie's hand give her bum a little squeeze. "Oh it's like that then" She slowly let her hands stroke down Katie's back softly gliding over the skin until they reached her tender ass and took great pleasure in squeezing it. Katie leaned forward and slowly kissed Aela lips. Aela kissed the girls before slowly sneaking her tongue in. The two women stood in the middle of the room dancing and kissing before suddenly Aela felt a hand grab her arm and pull strongly. "You two can lock lips later, me and you huntress to the death" Farkas said. Aela smiled "let's get it over with" She followed Farkas to a small table that had been set up and pulled out a seat. She sat and then nudged forward whilst Farkas did the same. Then two cups of mead were placed before them.

.

.

.

.

Aela quickly downed the first cup and then the second. Followed by the third and the fourth. A large crowd had gathered around them and were now chanting for both competitors. After what Aela guessed was her eight pint she slowly began to black out. She awoke several hours later naked in a bed. She rose quickly to assess where she was but quickly regretted it as her head pounded and she swallowed some sick. Her head was groggy and her mouth was as dry as the Aki'r Desert. The door opened and the Nord quickly pulled the covers over her but realised there was no point as Katie strolled in with a tray which she placed next to Aela on the draw. Aela smiled and went to speak but her voice killed, she felt one of Katie's soft finger's presses against her lips instructing her not to speak. The imperial handed Aela a bowl of broth and Aela slowly drank it. She watched as Katie dressed only in cream cloth shirt and black panties stirred a drink in a cup for her.

.

.

.

After Aela had gulped down the broth she was immediately passed the drink. She went to speak but felt one of Katie's fingers pressed against her lips again looked up to see the imperial shaking her head. So Aela simply drank the warm drink, she enjoyed the sweet drink as it soothed her throat. She felt her throat ease up "Morning beautiful" She managed to get out. Katie leaned forward t and gently kissed Aela lips slowly. Aela smiled and pulled back the cover so Katie could climb in. The imperial pulled of her cloth t shirt first then slid under the covers and pressed her body against Aela's. "Mm mm much better" The Nord said as Katie affectionately nuzzled against the Nord's breasts. "You got that right snuggle bunny". "Another name" the Nord groaned.

.

.

.

.

Aela and Katie snuggled for a few moments before Aela asked the question she had since she awoke "What happened last night?" Katie Sat up and smiled. "Well after your ninth pint both you and Farkas collapsed on the table, then you awoke several minutes later demanding another drink, I told you we were going to bed, you then shouted "yes let me rip of that dress and tame the beast". Eventually we got upstairs and into our room. You threw me on the bed and order me to strip. Then ordered me to strip you as you were drunk and unable to. Then you climbed on top of me and fell asleep. Spending most of the night drooling on my breasts"

.

.

.

.

"I see" The Nord said slowly as she pulled the imperial down on top of her and gently brushed the hair out of the girls eyes. Katie slowly kissed Aela and the Nord gripped the back of the imperial's head and pulled her into a deeper kiss. Suddenly two loud thuds hit the door "Dragon by the watch tower, suit up girls" Lydia shouted. "Damn dragons" Aela groaned as both girls jumped up and pulled on their armour. They raced out their room and down the stairs to the ground floor pausing to stare as Farkas came from the basement and grinning at Lydia. "Wait did you two" Katie was shoved out the door "Shut it sister" Aela giggled and followed the two girls.


End file.
